Individual light waveguides and ribbon fibers are provided with a splice protection device in the area of their splice locations in order to avoid damage due to mechanical stressing.
German Patent 41 12 438 discloses a sheet metal splice device for joining two fibers end-to-end. The device comprises guide channels for both the fibers, which are stripped of their coatings or claddings in the region of the splice and channels for the light waveguide, which are formed by the fiber surrounded by the coating or jacket. The light waveguides are fixed on this metal splice device by pressing.
German Offenlegungsschrift 41 22 603 discloses a planar holder for light waveguide fibers that is suitable for the acceptance of light waveguides extending parallel, such as what is referred to as a waveguide ribbon. Individual light waveguides can likewise be combined. Problems in handling individual light waveguides are not discussed in this reference.
During the course of miniaturization, cassettes for the acceptance of splices and reserve lengths of the light waveguides will also exhibit smaller and smaller dimensions. The splice protection device should also be utilized here.